


Gifts Unasked For

by LdyAnne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyAnne/pseuds/LdyAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a surprise for Rodney</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts Unasked For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).



> This was written as a birthday present for the wonderful lavvyan.

  
Their footsteps echoed as John and Rodney walked through the corridors of the unoccupied portion of Atlantis. The lighting in the corridor was dim, as if Atlantis really wanted to light the way for them, but she just didn't have enough power here in the outer reaches of the city to do it properly. Which was really alright. They had flashlights and the corridor was one that was traveled often enough that they knew they were safe.

John had to bite back a grin as Rodney ranted in a low-level mumble as they walked. "I still don't understand why Zelenka couldn't do this," he muttered. "It's not like any one of the idiots in my department shouldn't be able to do this. This repair is so easy that a trained monkey could do it really. But, no, it had to be me."

John let it wash over him. It was weird, but John didn't really start to worry until Rodney stopped ranting. Because that was when things were about to hit the fan. And right now they were in Atlantis and the repair they were going to make *was* a relatively easy one. The reason they were going to make it was because John had asked for it. But Rodney didn't need to know that.

A doorway slid open in front of them as they reached their destination, one of the piers on the far side of Atlantis. There weren't any lights because they didn't have the power to light this unused part of the city. The moon was full though, shining down on them with a silvery glow. Along with the starlight it was bright enough that they didn't have any problem seeing. Rodney had brought along a portable light anyway. He set that up and set about doing the necessary repairs. They really were very easy and he had them done quickly.

"There," he snapped as he turned back to John. "All done. My duty to Atlantis is fulfilled. Can we get back to the city and real work before my idiot team blows..." his words trailed off as he caught sight of what John had been doing while he waited for Rodney.

John patted the blanket beside him, grinning up at Rodney's astonished face. "Hey, why don't we have something to eat before we head back?"

Rodney walked over without a word and sat, just staring at the array of dishes that John had spread across the blanket. It was a sampling of all of his favorite things – from those little fruits they had found that were a like a cross between grapes and cherries just without the pits, to strawberries from the latest shipment brought in by the Daedulus. There was sandwiches made with the roast beast from P2P-449, the bread they used was made with the wheat they traded for that was kind of sweet and nutty. The sandwiches had replaced turkey as John's favorite. There were even the flaky pastry sweet cakes made by the Athosian women that Rodney couldn't get enough of.

Rodney popped one of the grape cherry things into his mouth barely pausing to chew and swallow before he asked, "What is this?"

"Happy birthday," John said simply.

Rodney's mouth gaped open as he did the mental calculations in his head to convert Earth time to Atlantis time. There had been several crisis lately that had made him lose track of time.

"It's my birthday," Rodney repeated a little inanely picking up one of the Athosian sweet cakes and nibbling on the edges.

"Yes, it is." John smirked at him.

Rodney swept a look around the pier with narrowed eyes.

"And you chose to have my party out here. Where's everyone else?"

John shrugged a little. "Well, I didn't want to share the present I got for you with everybody."

Rodney's eyes lit up as he shoved the rest of the cake in his mouth. "Really? What did you get me?"

John bit his lip. This was the part he was nervous about. He wasn't really sure how Rodney would react to his gift. He was pretty sure, but there was enough doubt that he felt a nervous fluttering in his stomach.

Slowly he pulled his black wrist band off. There was a red ribbon tied around his wrist. He held out his hand. "It's me," he said simply. John knew he was taking a chance here. He didn't know if Rodney was attracted to men in general, or him specifically. But there had always been a vibe between them. And the attraction had grown so strong for John that he had to say something.

Rodney didn't say anything, he just stared at John, his eyes wide.

Rodney stared for so long that John got the picture. He ducked his head down and swallowed his disappointment. Somehow he hadn't seen it ending up like this.

Then he was body checked onto his back and Rodney was crouched over him, their bodies almost touching. John held his breath as Rodney leaned down and kissed him. And, god, it was good, the best kiss ever. Rodney was as bossy kissing as he was in everything else, pushing his tongue into John's mouth and taking control of the kiss until John couldn't take it anymore. He gave a heave and flipped them over. He pulled back to look down at Rodney.

Rodney's lips were red and kind of swollen from the kissing, his eyes were dilated nearly black. John grinned down at him.

"So, I take you like your present?"

Rodney grinned at him and reached up to pull him back down. "It's the best present ever," he said before kissing John again. "But I have to finish unwrapping it."

Then he proceeded to do just that.


End file.
